her billionaire
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Katie looses her job. She has a baby to take care of when a hope in a mercedes pulls up. Someone she never thought she would see agian. ONESHOT PLEASE R&R
**Her Billionaire.**

Katie Gardner was walking along the street with the pram with her baby. Why had she broken up with Travis? He would have supported her and the baby.

Katie struggled she had lost her job as a waitress her main source of income. Now she couldn't take care of herself let alone her son.

Katie walked along the street when Zeus and Possideon were sturring up a storm. Katie saw a 2010 Mercedes CLS500. Private plated and it was TS32. The Mercedes pulled up next to Katie. Travis stepped out.

''Katie where you heading?'' A voice called. She never thought this voice would be heard again.

''I have nowhere to go. Neither does he.'' She told him. Then a strong pair of hands snaked around her. Katie then gestered to little Thomas in the pram.

''Well may I take you home to my house. Katie I am a multi billionaire. So I can provide for you.'' Travis Stoll said. Katie nodded and Travis poped open the trunk of the Mercedes. Travis put the bags Katie was carrying in there. Katie took the top of the pram holding Thomas and put it securly in the car. Katie got in the front and Travis went back to driving.

''Travis can we make a stop at the shops coming up because Thomas needs diapers.'' Katie asked him. Travis nodded and soon pulled up at the shops and got the diapers aswell as some pizza. Katie didn't approve of pizza. However Travis had nothing but a sandwhich and some coffee today.

Travis and Katie zoomed off at speed to his mansion. Katie looked in complete awe at the house. She some nights dreamed of him, her and Thomas in a medium size home and a car each. When Travis opened his huge garage she saw his impressive collection of both mordern and classic cars.

Travis parked his Mercedes next to his Slr Mclaren, AMG GT, Gclass jeep and SLS convertiable. Katie also spied a Rolls Royce Shadow II, Ghost, Phantom drophead ETC. Dear gods he loved his cars.

Travis nudged Katie from her trance. He would have one or two cars if she had stayed with him during the pregnancy. Well he could have what he liked as a multi billionaire. The most important thing was he helped with the baby.

Katie and Travis walked into the kitchen of his house it was huge. Travis put the pizza on his table got the plates and Katie sliced the pizza and then got out Thomas dinner. Travis stared hungrily at her breasts.

Travis and Thomas finished their dinner and belched. Katie looked at Thomas happily but Travis like he was a pig. It was Thomas bed time so Katie went and got his pajyamas. Travis walked Katie and Thomas or Travis JR as he said in the car upstairs he had built a nursery. It was perfect.

''My last girlfriend wanted a family. But she was more intrested in my money so we split up.'' Travis told Katie. Katie saw the crib it looked safe. His old crib was shared by another baby her old roommate's. But when Katie was late and short on rent she was evicted.

Travis took Thomas from Katie. Looking at him with pride.

''Who is the father?'' Travis asked concerened. Katie would be truthful.

''You are the only man to ever be inside me like that. When that night your seed shot in me. Thomas was created. Say hello to your son.'' Katie told Travis. Travis saw she was looking directly at him.

Thomas was put in the crib and Katie and Travis went downstairs again. Katie had a baby monitor just incase.

''Is he the reason you'' Travis was asking before Katie nodded. She had a sad confession.

''I found out I was pregnant. I never knew how you would react. So I thought it better to not tell you. I am so so sorry. But the way you are with him is magic.'' Katie told Travis.

''Listen Katie. I would have supported both of you. I will sell this place and get a smaller home if you wanna be in my life.'' Katie sort of aggreed. She wouldn't ask him to sell this beautiful mansion it was his.

''Will you Katie Gardner be my girlfriend again?'' Travis asked her. Katie looked stunned. She nodded. Then pulled Travis into a deep kiss.

Travis went and took Katie's bags and she unpacked them. Travis helped her organise stuff most of the night. It was 6:00PM when they started and when they stopped it was 10:00 PM.

Travis and Katie went upstairs. Katie changed into a loose tank top and short shorts for bed. Travis stripped to his boxers but hung his suit up. Being a businessman he knew what happened if it wasn't properly hung up. Travis pulled the covers up and Katie and he were nice and comfy in bed. Travis put Family Guy on TV. Katie was getting comfy.

Travis soon turned the TV off and went to sleep. The night flew by. Demeter Katie mother entered their dreams. She hated Hermes and his children. Hermes sent her away in dreams.

The morning came around it was a Saturday. Travis woke with a suprise. Katie was snuggling into him. She looked so beautiful he thought to himself. She was all his.

Katie woke up and saw Travis looking. She smiled at him. No-one would let her snuggle up to them but Travis Stoll. The bane of her life at camp yes but now he was different.

Travis and Katie were about to go downstairs but first Katie went to see Thomas. Sound asleep still not awake in the night, nothing. Well a 1st time for everything.

Travis was in the kitchen when Katie's baby monitor went. Thomas was up. 9:30 Am good for a baby a lazy one. Like his daddy.

Travis was cooking some bacon, eggs and sausages. They smelled great. Well one needs to know how to cook. Katie could cook aswell so both could be excellent if one went anywhere. Well he was her billionaire so somethings were to be expected.

TIMESKIP ONE YEAR

Travis stood nervously at the alter. Travis mother Lucy Stoll held Thomas in his little suit. Travis was about to marry Katie. She was just making sure the dress fitted perfectly. Her dad was there to give her away.

Soon the music began and all Katie's bridesmaids walked down the asile. Katie went last. The day was magical for the couple. The night was even better. Katie and Travis were both naked as the day they were born when they awoke the next day.

Katie snuggled into him again. Asking the most important question.

''So Mr. Stoll where we going for a honeymoon?'' She knew that she could ask for anywhere in the world.

He was her billionaire and would take her.


End file.
